Loved by a dark man
by XxRemus John LupinxX
Summary: Luna Lovegood and her love for Antonin Dolohov.
1. Chapter 1

**I Know another story but i need a break from the other one and the one i am hoping to publish. Again i'm only using word pad so it dosent pick up my mistakes, I HAVE NO BETA and this story may be slow on the update too. I take no creadit for this Harry Potter story and also first and only warning is that i will be doing sex scense if they arise and also fighting scenes also this story may be on the dark and gory side too so you have been warned. Dont mind critisim aslong as its constructive. DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW its good to know how the story is going for others.**

 **CHAPTER ONE(Antonin Dolohov)**

"Make sure the mudblood is captured and unharmed and is still functional order, our lord and saver wants her so he can torture information out of her so he can take down that foolish army that calls them selfeves the "Order of the Phoneix"." Umbrigde sprouted off.

All of Umbrides little minions left the room in a scurry, wanting to please the pink toad. Turning around to face Draco Malfoy i asked." Do you know where they are hidding her?"

"I over heard them that their hiding her at the Weasleys home but the order said they are going to be moving her in three nights, I think their starting to catch on that i may not be on their side."

Clasping Draco on the shoulder i leaned in to whisper." If we don't get this mudblood tonight Draco, we won't just have the pink bitch to deal with but our so loving lord too, so keep sure shit together and keep them off of your tail and if they suddenly get spooked before we arrive in say twentey to thirty minuets time and decided to leave early, you let us know capiche ."

"Capiche."

"Good, now i'm off to round up the others, god knows they wanting to spill blood just as much as i do." i laughed.

"So you want me to go there and make sure they dont leave."

"Yes little Malfoy."

Walking out of the room leaving Draco behinded i went down to the playroom. Barging in i saw the Lestrange brothers.

Looking up from the muggles body Rodolphus spoke." What do you want Dolohov, can't you see me and my brother are busy eating."

"Yes i can see that, but i've come to give you exciting news."

Also lifting his head Rabastan hissed out."What more could be exciting then drinking and eating muggle flesh,mmmmmh?"

Lifting my eyebrow with amusment i replied."Ahhh, that little Malfoy has told me in the next three days the order will be moving the mudblood girl that our Lord voldermort is wanting and has called for us to go and attack tonight to catch them all unaware, and it would be a good time before they shift the mudblood girl and we get to fuck them up bad, maybe get a chance to snatch the Weasley girl that your both very fond of?"

Standing up the brothers walked over.

"When do we leave ?" they said in unision

"As soon as i gather up the rest of them, that should be in ten in the Lords room, after all he wants to speak to us before we go."

Leaving the room i gathered up the rest as i headed towards where our Lord was waiting for all of us.

"Now as you may all know, wer're going to be going after"The Oder of the Phoniex" tonight" Sneered The Lord.

Everyone around me roared loudly with excitment.

"Hushhhhh, let me finish speaking first, now as you all may know Harry Potter has a mudblood know it all... i want her alive and well, if she is even got a scratch on her i'll punish you all, but other than that do what you want with the others... now go and collect and destroy."

Shouting out to all of us as we were leaving the room Lord Voldermort told us." Draco Malfoy is alreay at the location, lock on to his magic signiture and you all shall beable to apprate pass the wards."

Hearing the louding booming sounds of others leaving i made my way over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again i'm only using word pad so it dosent pick up my mistakes, I HAVE NO BETA and this story may be slow on the update too. I take no creadit for this Harry Potter story and also first and only warning is that i will be doing sex scense if they arise and also fighting scenes also this story may be on the dark and gory side too so you have been warned. Dont mind critisim aslong as its constructive. DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW its good to know how the story is going for others. Also i may be making my own locations up too. I do appologize if any Russian words are wrong i'm using google translator. I've highlighted the Russian words to bold so you know them ive also put in brackets what it would be in english (i hope there right).**

 **CHAPTER TWO(Antonin Dolohov)**

Laning outside the Weasley resident, fighting had already began. Taking a step towards the house a sudden stinging sensation ran through my shoulder. Looking behind me i saw my first opponante.

"Hello my little **golub(dove)**."

"I'm not your golub Dolohov." snarled my little **golub**

Flicking a few spells her way, i dodged coupple of her nasty ones.

"Awwww, dont get cranky at me **lyublyu.** " i purred at her

"I wish i never ever met you, you discusting **svin'ya(Pig)**."

Placing my hand over my heart i gave a mock look of hurt.

"You weren't saying that about a month ago when you snuck out, especialy when you where screaming my name out."

"I regret it every single time i snuck out to see you, it ate me up on the inside with guilt."

Shaking my finger at her i made the tisking sound." You may of felt guild but i gave you love, made you feel wanted, not like the rest of those so called "Order memebers" especially when they didnt believe you about grindelwald coming back to life. They even made fun of you and your father for months on end."

Growling out, **lyublyu(love)** sent another spell towards me." Avis."

A large flock of birds flew at me giving me hardly anytime to roll out of the way, before i could gain my footing someone wacked me.

 **(Antonin Dolohov)**

Slowly waking up, i could hear voices around me.

"Luna, i think we should kill him." grounded out of the older Weasleys.

"His a Murder we don't have to think about it, just do it."

"Shut up Ronald."

"You can't Remus, i'm in the same situation as you are with Miss Pansy Parkison, Antonin is my soulmate."

Deciding to open my eye i noticed a few order memebers in the room.

"Oh dosnt this look all cozy and warm with me tied to a chair and you lot of **Nakip'(Scum)** deciding wheather to kill me or not."

"How did you find us, only order memebers knew were the burrow was ?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha, do you really think we wouldn't place one or two of our own amongst you, we have been planing for months to hunt you all down like animals."

"Why you..."

"Ron, no, please dont hurt him."

"Luna how can you stand in front of him, he almost killed Hermione remember?"

Tilting my head so i could look around to the Weasley brat i piped up."If it's any use to you, it was Draco Malfoy who told the lord and me when i asked."

"I knew it that slimly..."

"SHUT UP RONALD." shouted Hermione

"Besides wanting us all dead Mr Dolohov, what else did you guys need?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know that "Lupin". I spoke as i casted my eyes towards the mudblood.

Turning around to half face me Luna asked me **"ona Temnykh Lordov Blizkly?"(Is she the dark lords soulmate)"**

 **"Da(Yes)"**

 **"** When have you been able to speak Russian Luna.?" pipped up Harry

" **YA by govorit i skazat im malo golub."** i muttered loud enough for Lunas ears. **(I'd speak up and tell them little dove)**

 **"** I learnt it when farther and i went on one of our animal exibiditions a few months ago.

 **"Izhets." (Liar)** i mumbled.

"The needs of millions out weigh the saving of your other half Luna, his a murder and with him killed thats one less physco in the world and one step to returning our world back to normal." argue Kingsly.

Feeling my magic wrap around me as i disabled the wards, i closed my eyes to start consintrating on a location. Feeling the tugging sensation and then the pop feel, i landed on the outskirts of the Lovegood property. Hearing the wizzing sound of a spell flying a green flash flew over my shoulder hitting a death eater.

"And you call your self an ex Auror."

Tilting my head to face behind me i saw the love of my life.

"I've got you to look after me dont i ?"

"Of course, till the day we die."

Walking onwards to the house i steped over the dead body, grasping Lunas hand we apparated closer.

 **(Luna Lovegood)**

Landing inside the house i let go of Antonins hand.

"I really didnt like saying all of those words to you before when we started to duel."

"Its okay my **golub(dove)** , its a must other wise our cover will be blown and taking down the dark lord will never happen."

"Its going to be hard to convince Hermione that she is "He who must not be named" other half."

"If she wants this blasted war to end, she will believe other wise no ones going to beable to kill him."

"So were taking her tonight i guess since im not all that welcomed there."

"Not we, **golub(dove),** you if i try and go back there most likely kill me first, so yes i'd go now."

Leaning up on my toes i kissed Antonin.

"I'll be back before the Nargles can take you from me."

With a flutter sounding pop i was off.


End file.
